


Low Note

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [81]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Power Dynamics, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “In here, I do all the talking, and you do all the listening.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Aubrey/Gail - Authority Kink.

“I’m glad you decided to leave Smith out of our little meeting,” Aubrey says, smiling down at Gail. “I think this is the most effective way to maximize your abilities. Would you agree?”

“I’m starting to,” Gail says, and yelps when Aubrey’s riding crop comes down on her ass. “What was that for?”

“This is my turf,” Aubrey says gleefully, turning a slow circle around Gail, who is naked on hands and knees, wet and plugged and as gorgeous as ever, but much less polished and with _much_ less to say. “Here, I’m _Mistress_.” She clicks her tongue, her clit throbbing in her khaki shorts. “Can’t you follow the rules?”

Gail groans. “Yes, Mistress.” She shifts a bit, trying to ease the sting on her ass but only making the pink plug jostle inside of her. “And, if I may, I’m glad I came alone, too.”

“You may _not_ ,” Aubrey says, and lets the crop do its job twice more. The coaching office at Lodge of Fallen Leaves isn’t as secure as a sound booth in Gail’s studio would be, and she’s quite sure this isn’t the type of training your usual authorized retreat specialist would use, but the power trip is just too sweet. “In here, _I_ do all the talking, and you do all the listening.”

“As long as you don’t make me sing,” Gail says, and quickly adds on, “ _Mistress_.”

“Don’t give me any ideas,” Aubrey says with a wicked grin, slapping the crop against her palm.


End file.
